The Pool of Destiny
by darkgemwildcat
Summary: A/G Arthur stumbles upon the Pool of Destiney, a magical pool that can show anyone the future of anything or anyone they wish to see. Set after Sweet Dreams, when Gwen says she couldn't be the Queen. Review please! and i suck at summeries. So please!


**A/N This is a random idea I got a few months ago and have completely forgot about. Until now. Enjoy and review! Set after **_**Sweet Dreams**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, if I did it would show in the U.S the same time as the U.K. Curse you, SciFi Chanel! O well. I'll just watch it online. I DO NOT WANT TO WAIT!**

**O yeah this is also my first A/G romance- and the first time I EVER posted something romancey- so bear with me! NO FLAMES! And again review, even if you just want to tell me you love the show- I don't care. **

**~THE POOL OF DESTINEY~ **

Arthur

"_I cannot be your queen."_

The words had hit Arthur hard, like a hammer against his heart, breaking it, shattering it into pieces. Yet, he only nodded, and left Gwen to stand in the middle of her small house alone.

Arthur couldn't pretend that she was wrong, it was obvious that his father would never except that his son loved a servant, he would say that Gwen was using witchcraft to make Arthur fall in love with her, and she would be burned without a fair trial.

No. Arthur did not want that to happen.

It would be best if they never did even see each other, for fear of what could happen if they were found out.

But how was that possible when it seemed as though he couldn't live without her?

He had no idea where he was going anymore, he was walking without a destination, by now he was in the forest, the darkness pressing in on him, yet Arthur Pendragon kept walking.

Years later he would wonder how he got here. Maybe it was fate, or maybe it was only sheer luck, but it started to rain, when an hour before the sky was clear with no clouds in the sky to be seen.

Yet it rained as if all of heaven was pouring out their tears

Arthur ran for a small cave a little ways off, running inside to escape the cool rain. But as soon as he walked in he knew this was not a normal cave. The sides gleamed and shone even with barely any light around them, they were crafted out of marvelous crystal. Upon closer inspection he saw runes and other small designs carved into them.

In the center was a pool.

No fear went through him as he walked through this obviously magical cave towards the pool that seemed to be drawing him closer, slowly he walked to the edge of the pool.

The surface was as still a glass, it gave the impression that if Arthur reached out his hand and touched it that is what he would feel. Glass. The pool was also light blue in color, and almost twice the size of his head.

A voice emanated from the pool, or voices for that matter, of men, women, and children, as they all, in unison asked a simple question.

"_What part of the future do you wish to see, Arthur Pendragon? Come, say what you wish to See and look in to the depths of the Pool of Destiny."_

Arthur only wished one thing to see, and the desire to know the answer washed away the fear and distaste of magic.

"What is to become of the servant Guinevere?" he asked his voice ringing out around the cavern. Arthur looked into the depths of the pool, as the water swirled and glowed, radiating bright blue light.

This is what he saw.

_He saw himself standing at a table in the middle of the great hall, like his father would stand at during war councils. Except this one was round, not rectangular. _That's rather odd. _Arthur thought to himself, but he kept watching, he noticed that he wasn't that much older than he was now, what he was seeing was probably only five years into the future. He kept looking. _

_That's when he saw her._

_Gwen was barely recognizable in the expensive purple dress she wore and the golden crown that lay on her head. She stood next to him as the council wore on, Arthur not listening to what was said, only staring at Gwen. Arthur smiled to himself. He couldn't wait for what the future would bring._

The image cleared and the voices said again, _"You have seen a glimpse of what will come, Arthur Pendragon but be warned, that this may not come if you speak of it. Let what you learned tonight stay a secret in your mind." _

From that day on, Arthur never said a word about what he saw in that cave, years later, what he saw that night did come true, if Arthur had been listening to what the meeting was about he would have been surprised to hear himself discussing whether using magic to temporarily turn a dog bright pink was a harmless prank, or vandalism, as if it was normal thing to talk about, and if he was looking at someone besides Gwen, he would of noticed that on Arthur's side was Merlin with his new position as the courts head sorcerer, stating that if the dog was only turned pink _temporarily _then it wasn't that much of a crime, and most likely a child trying to be funny.

But of course, he'll find that all out latter, and whether the prankster ever was caught-

Well that's a different story.

**THE END**

**I'm not so fond of it, to tell you the truth, the ending seems cheesy, but the damn plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, sooooo yeah. This was just a little random one shot, just so ya don't put it on your Story Alert list. REVIEW!**


End file.
